User blog:TheFazDude/Unknown Games 1
This is a new series of blog posts I'm doing to feature games that haven't really been noticed by the gaming community. Every issue, I'll share five games, each with a certain theme. This issue's theme is... mobile apps! This issue will feature five unrecognized games avaliable for your iPhone, and in some cases, Android devices. Game Dev Story ($4.99) This game is one of the most well-known on this list, and for good reason. In this game, you manage your own video game company, which you can name yourself. After that, it's up to you to figure out the best theme and genre combos, hire the best employees, and become a legend in the gaming industry! This game has a pretty big price tag for a mobile game, but the game is fun and much more simple than many other "tycoon" games on the market today. If you have five bucks to spare, pick up this game. If you don't, you can get a free demo which lets you play through two in-game years. Mr. Jump (Free) If you're a fan of Geometry Dash, this is a game you should look at. You control the titular Mr. Jump as he hops through different levels of high-speed gameplay. The game has lots of different tricks and gimmicks to keep you interested and give you a challenge. The soundtrack's pretty cool, too! Although there is an option to unlock levels with real money, you won't feel tempted to. It doesn't take up too much space on your phone, either. You should totally check out Mr. Jump. Tomb of the Mask (Free) If you're a fan of retro games, you'll really love this game. You control an explorer by swiping him in different directions and avoiding traps. Along the way, you'll collect coins which can be used to buy power-ups and perks. You can also buy things with real money, though, and the urge to do so is pretty tempting given the difficulty. If you're looking for a challenging game, this is a tricky one. The Henry Stickman Games (Prices Unknown) Sure, you remember Henry from his adventures in Newgrounds, but did you know some of his games have mobile ports too? They're just the same as on your computer, and some of them have mobile exclusive medals to earn. While you can just play these for free online, you should look at the mobile ports of you want some classic Newgrounds action on your phone. Also, in Fleeing the Complex, you can run into everyone's favorite animatronic bear, Freddy! I won't tell you how to find him, though. ;) Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D ($2.99) If you can't wait for Crash Bandicoot: N-Sane Trilogy, this should hold you over until June. This game plays a lot like Crash Team Racing, one of the first and best Crash games. It's a lot like Mario Kart, but with characters and tracks from the Crash series! If you love that belly-flopping bandicoot, check out this game. And maybe pre-order N-Sane Trilogy too, while you're at it. And no, before you ask, none of these games sponsor me. That would be weird. Reaches for money Category:Blog posts